Flat panel display module is widely used in electrical products, e.g. notebook computer, with slimness size and the whole size of the flat panel display module should be meet the requirement of the specifications of the electrical products. Thus, the aspect of the flat panel display module should be made of a slim and thin structure. For an example of liquid crystal display (LCD), it is composed of LCD panel, backlight unit, and a variety of electrical components on the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) and flexible printed circuits (FPC). Based on the flexible printed circuits (FPC), LCD panel and printed circuit board for the classification of the aspect of the LCD module, the aspect of the LCD module includes a bending type module and a plate type module. As shown in FIG. 1, it is a conventional schematic cross-sectional view of bending type display module 1. The LCD panel 10, the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 12, and the electrical components 16 mounted on the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 12 of the bending type display module 1 are stacked at a perpendicular direction (all or portions) to form a stacked thickness “h1”. Two opposite end portions of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 14 having a bending U-shape are electrically connected to the top surface of LCD panel 10 and the bottom surface of printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 12, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 2, it is a conventional schematic cross-sectional view of plate type display module 2, which is different from the display module in FIG. 1. The LCD panel 20 and the electrical components 26 mounted on the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 22 of the assembled plate type display module 2 are arranged in a side-by-side status. In another conventional case, there is a step height difference between the LCD panel 20 and the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 22 of the assembled plate type display module 2. A flexible printed circuit (FPC) 24 is disposed between the LCD panel 20 and the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 22. Two opposite end portions of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 24 are electrically connected to the top surface of LCD panel 20 and the top surface of printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 22 respectively to form a thickness “h2” of the plate type display module 2. In FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the LCD panel 10, the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 12, and the electrical components 16 of the bending type display module 1 are stacked so that the whole thickness “h1” of the bending type display module 1 is greater than the thickness of the whole thickness “h2” of the plate type display module 2, which cannot meet the requirement of the specifications of the electrical products. In addition, although the whole thickness and weight of the plate type display module 2 is better than the bending type display module 1, the LCD panel 20 and the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 22 is arranged in a side-by-side status, resulting in unreliable protection for the elements. Therefore, the whole structural strength and yield rate of the assembled plate type display module 2 are inferior to these of the bending type display module 1. Furthermore, the structure of the plate type display module 2 considerably occupies the space along the horizontal direction.